gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Computers (HD Universe)
:For the corporation featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, see Fruit Computers in 3D Universe. Fruit Computers is a corporation that designs, develops, and sells consumer electronics, computer software and personal computers in the HD Universe. It was founded in 1975; one year before the company which it parodies, Apple Inc., actually became an independent company. Its best-known hardware products are the iFruit and the Fruit line of computers. Its software includes the FruitOS and an unnamed Graphical user interface. In 2008, the key people are Mr. E. Mann and Doug Hatchet. Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The CEO, Doug Hatchet, has outsourced all of Fruit Computers employees overseas, except himself. Doug now is the sole occupant of the Fruit Computers Headquarters. All the company has left in it is a photocopier that doesn't work, and a stapler without staples. There is a Fruit Computers warehouse in Port Tudor, Alderney, however the building seems to be abandoned. Fruit Computers can also be seen advertised in various computer shops throughout the game. On WTF billboards and advertisements it can be observed that Fruit Computers is one of the musical's sponsors. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The player gets a Fruit Laptop in every safehouse (pink in the DS version, black in the PSP version). The player is not able to access the internet, but it features e-mail and Rockstar Games Social Club compatibility. Also, many characters, including Wu Lee have fruitcomputers.com email accounts. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The company maintains its popularity during the events of Grand Theft Auto V, with the launch of the second generation iFruit. Fruit all-in-one desktops, which resemble iMacs, are shown in trailers. In the gameplay video, a silver Fruit laptop, similar to the MacBook Air, is shown. Corporate identity Logo The logo bears a resemblance to the male genitals, due to Rockstar's adult humour. The logo's former color scheme also parodies the Microsoft Windows logo color scheme (with the exception of red being changed to orange). As of 2009, the color scheme has been replaced with silver. Alternate logos also include "Fruit" written to the right of the original logos. Advertising Fruit Computers slogans are: *"THINK Simple." *"THINK Minimalism." *"THINK Overpriced." *"THINK Fruit. THINK." Advertisements can also be seen in Star Junction. Gallery Trivia *The Fruit Cocoon shares the shape of College Humor's "i", a parody of Apple products, and resembles the bottom of an iMac G4. *The host of the radio station The Journey in Grand Theft Auto IV is a Fruit Computer. *The Fruit computers were voted "Best Ornament that goes Beep" at the Code Wanker Meet 2008 as seen in an email in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars sent by the possible chairman. *Even though the company's logo is a basket filled with random fruits, it's shape holds a certain resemblance to an apple. *Sometimes when you switch to Franklin, you will see him at his home on a fruit laptop. This is only for the Vinewood Hills safehouse. See also *Badger *bitterSweet *Panoramic *Whiz es:Fruit Computers Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations